The Sand Uchiha
by AngelicEvangelion
Summary: Seventeen years ago a child was born to a woman from the hidden village of Sunagakure, a child who's father was from an enemy village, Konohagakure, she is the daughter of a man who possessed red eyes. deidaraxoc
1. Introduction

Seventeen years ago a child was born to a woman from the hidden village of Sunagakure, a child who's father was from an enemy village, Konohagakure, she is the daughter of a man who possessed red eyes.

_**Introduction**_

Shizuka Yukiko was nineteen when she first fell in love, she was a spy kunoichi from the legendary Hidden Sand Village, she was assigned to a solo spy mission in early October, the mission seemed simple enough, prowl around The Land of Earth and investigate the country and most importantly, their Tailed Beasts. Sunagakure only had one Tailed Beast, or Jinchuriki as they are formally called. Suna had The One Tailed beast, Shukaku, whereas The Land of Earth had two, The Fouth and Fifth tailed beats, which made them more powerful, and a bigger enemy. So in that October Shizuka Yukiko was assigned to a standard easy mission, but that boring information gathering mission would soon change her life.

A man named Yakumi Uchiha was 21 and a police officer, like most of his fellow clans-men, he was also a pretty decent ninja with a few A-ranked missions under his belt. He was also a excellent information gatherer, it comes naturally with all the intaragations he has to do with being in the Konoha police clan, the Uchiha's. Yakumi was a proud and loyal Uchiha he wore the fan on his back with his head held high, his kekkei genkai the Sharingan was average, his eyes where red, and he could preform the basic techniques, he wasn't obsessed with being the strongest, or the fastest, but he was passionate about providing peace and a safe place to live for the people of Konohagakure.

Yakumi got his first solo spy mission when he was 21, maybe it was fate, but it was to gather information in The Earth country, his breif was nearly identical to the Sunagakure mission that a young Shizuka Yukiko was on, this mission wouldn't change Yakumi's life, not nearly as much as it changed young Shizuka's.

They where flash lovers, not a one night stand, more like a week, two spies who fell in love, a baby was conceived in late October, neither one knew it until it was too late, Shizuka and Yakumi poured their hearts out too each other, him telling her about the Uchiha's and her about her lonely life back in the Sand, Shizuka wanted too run away with Yakumi, but Yakumi was too loyal, after this proposal of fake promises they had nights of passion, until one morning Shizuka woke up, and the Uchiha spy was no longer there. He had gone, she was broken, and she didn't know it yet, but she was, pregnant.

It would be three months before Shizuka found out she was pregnant, she was alone, and was going to have a bastard baby who's father was a ninja for a enemy village, that was the truth, however Shizuka was seeing a ninja for a while, he liked to think he was her boyfriend, he was an orphan, and that's why his death was perfect timing, the perfect excuse, for her baby could be passed off as the last memory of a ninja who died for his country.

Four months Later in Konoha, Yakumi Uchiha was without a second thought to his secret lover was working and going about his life as normal, until he got a mission to look into goods being imported from an outskirt village in The Land of Fire to the centre of Sunagakure, it's then he came face to face with Shizuka Yukiko, a very big Shizuka Yukiko, his heart sunk, his stomach had butterflies, he was mortified. She told him she was 7 months pregnant, with a baby girl, his baby girl.

The story Shizuka had created was planted, it was rational, it got him off the hook. That would be the last time he ever saw Shizuka, he never saw his child, never even knew her name.

Just two months later Shizuka Yukiko gave birth to a baby girl in late July, this girl had no second name, just a first, she was a child of the sand, blonde hair, just like her mothers, so her name was Masago, she was after all, prefect, beautiful, her mother loved her unconditionally from the start, her broken heart mended by her baby, but every time she looked into Masago's black eyes she was reminded, this baby was half Uchiha, she could even posess the kekkei genkai, only time would tell the truth she dread.

At six years old Masago told her mother she wanted to be a ninja, just like Okaasan, Shizuka, although afraid, would so anything to make her daughter happy, so she was in the same Suna academy she attended, Masago had friends, and was showing amazing potential, Shizuka just hoped her eyes would stay black, and never become red.

Then it happened.

When Masago was seven, the whole Uchiha clan bar two members where murdered. Her father was dead, Yakumi was dead. A rush of feelings filled Shizuka, ones indescribable. Apparently an Itachi Uchiha had murdered all off the Uchiha's except his younger brother, and if he murdered all of them, would he come after Masago? If he knew she was... It stayed a secret.

Masago was only 11 years old and a jonin! She had excellent chakra controll, and her fire techniques where exquisent, the Kazekage praised her, but suspicion was raised, how can such a prodigy come from two half decent sand nin? The lie was crumbling, but as long as her eyes stayed black, everything would be fine...

The Kazekage's daughter Temari got along extremely well with Masago, always training together and talking about the latest trends in the village, that's when it happened, when those black eyes turned red, and my world was torn away from me.

Masago was training with Temari and her older brother Kankuro when all of a sudden her eyes started to burn! She has no idea what was going on, she was crying and holding her head, Temari an Kankuro took her back to their house which was the Kazekage tower, and got a nurse to come take a look at her eyes, it was when Masago looked up that everything finally fell apart, her eyes where red, her eyes were not burning, it was the chakra. The Kazekage was called immediately, he was amazed, but also confused, he called Shizuka to the tower, and then the truth was out, Masago had no last name because she was a mistake, not because she was the daughter of a noble shinobi. She was an Uchiha bastard, her name was Masago Uchiha.

Regardless to this scandal the Kazekage forgave Shizuka, and agreed to keep this secret quiet, but a year later when Masago was 12 she was hardly speaking to her mother, she even gave up being a ninja, but only a year into the secret the Kazekage found a use for her, a peace offering with Konoha, thus Masago was sent to Konogakure to master her kekkei genkai, with the help from Kakashi Hatake she became an extremely gifted and valuable ninja.

Two years later when she was 14 Masago returned to her home of Suna, just intime to hear that Temari and her brothers where going to Konogakure for the chunin exams, and that with her being the ice breaker, Suna and Konoha had formed a treaty.

But then tragedy struck, Shizuka Yukiko at just 33 had a fatal heart attack, Masago's only family member remaining was gone in one of the most cruel ways. She was the only one at her mothers funeral, and now she was truly alone. A week later it was also discovered the Kazekage was dead, killed by a man named Orochimaru, who had then posed as him to invade Konoha. This Orochimaru man knew Masago was Uchiha, but he lured out Sasuke Uchiha and bribed him with power, now there was truely no Uchiha's left, and even though Masago didn't know it, she would be soon joining the missing nin bandwagon.

* * *

><p><em>AngelicEvangelion here, this is going to be my first ever story, and I think it will involve Deidara, Im not sure where its heading, or where it will end, but Imma try my best with it... <em>

:)


	2. Leaving the Sand

Masago awoke early another birthday had passed her and she was now 16, Sunagakure had changed massively in the last two years, one being Temari's brother Gaara becoming Kazekage. Masago was happy for him, he got nothing but neglect growing up, all because of a one tailed demon called Shukaku, Gaara was scary when he lost control back in the day though.

She got out of bed, skipped breakfast, and made her way to the Kazekage tower, with most villagers staring at her as she walked past, they knew she was a Uchiha now, and a lot of agro actually came with it, villagers thought she was a liability because Orochimaru or Itachi Uchiha could come terrorise the village to take her away. Whatever though, she didn't care, village life had become extremely tedious to her.

She got to the top of the Kage tower and before knocking on Gaara's door she ran her fingers through her long blond hair and rolled her eyes, just another long boring meeting she thought. She knocked and the door flew open she was surprised, what was Temari Kankuro and Baki doing here?

"Masago, please listen carefully there is something important we all need to discuss." Gaara spoke seriously. "We all know you're an Uchiha now, and you're the last of your kind, have you ever heard of a group called the Akatsuki?"

She shook her head. "I've heard their name, and I know Uchiha Itachi is amongst them, but that's all I could tell you about them."

Baki then spoke up. "We believe them to be after you, they've been recruiting, we think it's best we send you to Konohagakure because they're most experienced with the organisation."

Masago looked at Temari, then to Gaara, who just nodded his head, and dismissed Baki, who left without question.

"Konoha tells me that the Akatsuki are after the tailed beats, which means they'll be coming here to attack. Going to Konoha won't just be safer for you, it will be safer for the village all round." Gaara said

Temari then spoke up "Masago! It doesn't mean we don't want you here, it's just for the villages safety, you're our friend, but we can't put our village in danger."

Masago was staring at the floor at this point, what they where saying made no sense to her, they're sending me away but the Akatsuki will come for Gaara anyway! "When do I leave then."

Gaara had his eyes closed, and Temari was staring at the floor, Kankuro then spoke for the first time, "We have a team to escort you, tonight..."

Out of anger her Sharingan flared in her eyes, she turned around, and left the Kage tower without another word. Once she got home she started to cry, she didn't even know why! She slumped down and just sat and stared for over an hour until she realised this was real, and she needed to pack her things up.

Her life, was packed up into two bags, that's all her life was, two medium lowsey bags! She took one last look around her old house and left for the gate.

In her empty house a figure emerged from the floor, one that wasn't human looking, "Leader-sama Masago Uchiha will be on the move tonight, Kisame and Itachi are stalking the border waiting to attack, everything looks good." The plant like man said to a hologram in front of him.

"Very well, Zetsu, you're dismissed." The hologram said, then vanished.

"hehehe what do you think of the new member ehh?" White Zetsu asked his Black half. "I don't care, hopefully she dies so I can eat her! I'm hungry, let's go pick off a villager." Zetsu then disappeared.

Masago got to the entrance to Suna quicker than she had wanted, her anger had died down, but she was still upset, her boring village life seemed to have resurrected in her mind as the best life ever, but she knew deep down this wasn't true, she didn't belong here now, and going to Konoha would further her aspects regarding the Sharingan.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara where waiting for her at the gate, along with Baki and some nin who she guessed would be her escorts. Temari spoke first, telling her she'd see her soon being the ambassador of Suna, she traveled monthly to Konoha to keep the peace between the two villages, the two friends hugged goodbye. Next was Kankuro, which was awkward, Masago always had a little school girl crush on Kankuro, thankfully she'd grown up and realised he was a... Well... Idiot. They awkwardly hugged goodbye and laughed it off. Gaara was next, just a formal handshake and a nod of the head, the two where never that close.

"Its time to depart." Baki said "Masago these ninja are your escorts, we believe you will arrive successfully in Konoha within three days."

Masago nodded her head in acceptance, "Thank you."

And with that Masago and the three nin set off into the desert of Sunagakure, It was half a day in when she realised this was going to be the most plain journey in her lifetime, nobody talked, it was just straight running. After the first day the team set up camp, ate food, and went to bed, Masago was seriously doubting if these men had their voice boxes intact.

It was during the middle of the second day when it happened. The team where nearing closer to the border of the Fire country, when they where ambushed, and they where all dead. Masago looked around franticly, thousands of thoughts rushing through her head, until a figure appeared in front of her, he was only a bit taller than she was, with long dark hair, and the signature Akatsuki cloak, she looked up into his eyes and shock spread across her face as she took a step back only to bump into another person, a weird blue man! With blue hair and _gills? _

It was then who she had already guessed to be Itachi Uchiha spoke. "Masago Uchiha, we're here to recruit you into the Akatsuki, you have no choice, either come with us now, or you shall die."

"Oh Itachi-sama you don't have to be so mean to the little girl." The blue ninja spoke.

"Quite Kisame. Uchiha Masago, you're a mistake that wasn't supposed to happen. Now you're alone and you need to master your kekei genkai to its full ability, I can teach you that." Itachi spoke without emotion.

Masago thought about it within herself, there was really no way out of this, either she went with these men, or she died. "Okay. I'll go with you."

Kisame then clapped. "Oh excellent! Can you cook?"

"Kisame!" Itachi glared at his partner.

You just looked the other way, thinking how weird this idiot was. It was then Itachi who spoke again.

"Sorry, but you can't know the location of our hideout until you're proven trust-worthy."

She looked up to Itachi, big mistake. The black was spinning around the red of his eyes and Masago was knocked out immediately.

"So she's the last female Uchiha, you'd think she'd know not to look into the eyes of you eh Itachi-kun?" Kisame spoke to Itachi.

"She's half Uchiha, and she's not as strong as one either. But maybe in time, I can fix that." Itachi replied as he walked away.

"ohohoh? I guess I am carrying you then." Kisame said as he picked up Masago and followed Itachi.

Far away in a secret location a figure emerged from the floor, "Leader-sama, Uchiha Masago has been successfully recruited. There was no fight, everything has gone to plan."

"Good, she will be an asset to this organisation, whilst she lasts." The Leader then looked at his female partner, "Konan, I am in trusting you will look after her well being whilst she's inside the base."

Konan nodded in response.

"Zetsu" Leader spoke "Masago will act as a assistant spy and assassin to you, try not to eat her."

"heh" Zetsu muttered as he disappeared into the ground once more.

"Leader-sama, can Zetsu be trusted with the new member?" Konan asked.

"If he knows what's best for him he will follow orders. Now Itachi and Kisame should be arriving here any minute, meet them and Masago and settle her in. Then bring her to me." Leader ordered as he walked out of the room, Konan walked to the entrance of the base, and sat down on one of the wooden benches, and waited.

* * *

><p><em>AngelicEvangelion here: I've finnally planned the whole story out in writing, So this will definatly have an end, thats figured out already... I cant stand "Mary-Sues" and I hope Masago wont be one, even though shes an Uchiha... Although I really believe this sort of person could happen, its not like all the Uchihas where interbred with each other? mmm anyway...<em>

_Thank you my first two reviews: ninjarox and CrashingUpward x _


	3. The Base and Meeting The Boys

Chapter 3

Konan was curios as to why Pein would ask her to baby sit a new member, sure she was a girl and everything, but he knew Konan wasn't the most sociable person. But when she saw Masago Uchiha in Kisame's arms, she got a rush of emotions she couldn't explain. She was a pretty girl, not stunningly beautiful, long blonde hair, common for people of Sunagakure, and she looked to be quite on the short side, she however was unconscious, so she asked Kisame to put her down in her room in which Konan had got a subordinate to renovate earlier.

"Kisame-san, do you know how long Masago-san will be asleep for?" Konan asked.

Kisame absent-mindedly scratched his head "Erm, Itachi said I think anything up to two days, and that was a day ago, so."

"I see, Thank you."

Kisame left the room, Konan looked to the sleeping girl once again, she looked unharmed, which for some reason made Konan happy. She then figured out that she'd probably be hungry when she awakened, so she went to the kitchen to fix up some origini.

Masago was in a strange dream, she was conscious yet, things where not what they seamed, she was in what looked to be Konoha, but it was a few years back, the place was deserted, she turned the corner and gasped. There where bodies, everywhere. She was now scared, she ran back the way she came, only to be greeted by more bodies, she could hear the clash of a kunai, and hear peoples grunts as they fell dead to the floor. She looked around more carefully, and then saw it, the Uchiha fan. This was the massacre. Itachi for some reason has shown her this in her dream, the sky suddenly turned red, and she looked up, then...

Konan had just gotten back to Masago's room when she heard, a small scream, she opened the door and rushed in to see her awake.

"Are you okay Masago-san? I heard you scream."

Masago looked up to a blue haired woman. She nearly thanked Kami their was a woman other than herself in this stupid organisation. "I'm sorry, erm..."

"Oh my name is Konan."

"Konan-san sorry for my scream, I just had a bad dream, thats all... erm, where am I?"

"You're in one of the Akatsuki bases. This is your room. Kisame-san brought you here earlier today." Konan replied

Just before Masago could ask another question a loud growl filled the room, Masago looked down to her stomach and turned red. In which Konan started to laugh.

"haha Masago-san I brought you some origini, I had a feeling you'd be hungry!" Konan said as she looked into her black eyes, eyes of an Uchiha she thought to herself. "I'll leave you to rest tonight, and I'll show you around in the morning, goodnight Masago-san."

"Thank you Konan-san." Masago replied.

The moment Konan left the room Masago wolfed down the origini Konan had left for her, rice had never tasted so good! Then she got a real look around her room. It was big, the bed was a single, with red satin sheets, there was a wooden desk, wardrobes, side tables, and a small sofa, she then noticed another door and got up to investigate and was extremely amazed at what she found, there was a huge on suit bathroom, with a shower, toilet, sink, mirror, but most importantly, a huge round bath which was gold in colour! Suddenly being apart of the Akatsuki didn't seam that bad... for a monstrous killing group... who was she kidding she was selling her soul because of a nice bath.

She then realised two bags where behind the door, and she threw them on the bed, sat down and began to unpack them, inside where her clothes, which she hung up in the wardrobe, there where also a couple of photo frames with pictures of her, her friends and her mother, Shizuka. Masago frowned, she never resented her mother for the truth of her real father, nor did she hold a grudge against him, even though in a way he abandoned her. She was cautious of leaving the photos out, so she put them back in one of the bags and shoved them under her bed.

Masago then looked to her bed, then to the bathroom, now what she really wanted was to drown herself, well not literally, but that bath looked so good, but alas, there was no toiletries, and it would be almost criminal to have a bath like that bare. She looked back to the bed, and although she had been, as what seamed asleep for two days, she was really in that dream world, which she had now come to the conclusion that it was Itachi's doing, and since he would be training her, would she really want to terrorise people in that way? Although she could see it being very useful in information gathering, which was her speciality. She didn't dwell on it any longer, the sleep was calling to her too greatly, she removed her day clothes and changed into pyjamas and fell asleep almost instantly.

Masago awoke to a knocking on her room door, she was stiff all over, she felt like she had slept for ages. She then heard knocking again, she was only in pyjamas and a bit apprehensive to open the door in case of it being a strange male.

"Masago-san, Its Konan, may I come in?"

Masago got up and opened the door for her, "ah, sorry Konan-san, I have only just woken up." she said whist scratching her head.

Konan smiled, "Thats okay, I've brought you some necessities, until you can go out and get some yourself. If you would wash and get dressed, I'd like to show you around the base, and Leader-sama

would like to speak to you." She said whilst handing the younger girl a vanity bag.

"Thank you Konan-san, wait here I will only be ten minutes." She said as Konan sat down on the bed.

Masago grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and made her way into her bathroom, she looked into the bag Konan gave her and mentally thanked Kami that there was another female in this organisation, because if there wasn't it would have been certainly awkward asking for such lady items from a male.

Masago came out a while later all clean and ready, Konan nodded to the girl as she got up from the bed.

"Ah Masago-san, firstly I shall tell you briefly about the members, not including myself there is nine other members of the Akatsuki, all male. Whilst most are dangerous, I do warn you to not be too forward with Hidan, or Kakazu, they're known to loose their tempers from time to time, and with them being immortal, well, the odds wouldn't be in your favor if they were to pick a fight with you."

She looked at Konan confused, "Immortal?"

"ah Yes well, Hidan you see is a Jashinist, its a brutal religion, and by sacrificing humans their god Jashin turns his followers immortal. Kakazu on the other hand is just an extremely strong man, and when paired with Hidan, he is as good as immortal, especially with his medical ninjutsu, ah, he is also acting as the Akatsuki medic along side myself, although my knowledge is not as great at his."

She nodded slowly understanding, but mental noted not to get hurt bad, so Konan can heal her, not some old man immortal. Konan then spoke up again.

"There is also, Itachi-san and Kisame-san, you have already met them, don't ask me why he is blue, I'm not sure myself..." Konan said as a big smile spread across both your faces. "Deidara and Sasori-san are also a pair, Deidara is maybe only a couple years older than yourself, he is an artist he believes, he was a terrorist bomber from Iwagakure. And his Danna Sasori-san was"

"From Suna? I have been told about him back there... He's a extremely strong puppet welder." Masago said before Konan could.

"Yes, well since I don't have to explain him to you there is only two more members, Leader-sama, who you must obey without question, and a subordinate named Tobi, be warned, his personality may shock you... and he never shows his face, only wears a mask that resembles a pumpkin." Konan said whilst walking over to your door and opening it to be greeted with a long cylinder tunnel, you both walked down there and got to another door, which opened to a circular room with a long rectangle table with twelve chairs all around it, the room looked like a meeting room, but what was even more strange was the 14 doors just like the one she's just come out of all around, and then in between two doors was a stone wall with a red seal.

"The rooms are bedrooms all around, except for the two next to the entrance, that's the wall with the seal those rooms are the kitchen, and the lounge, but people mainly stay to themselves here. The room opposite the entrance is Leader-sama's quarters, there is his office and behind that his sleeping room, other than that, that is all there is here." Konan said.

Suddenly the room door next to yours opened and out came a pumpkin man and a blonde girl? No... Konan-san said that we where the only girls in this organisation.

"Tobi! Get out of my room un! Before I blow you up yeah!" The blonde man said.

Oh he is a boy... deep voice... weirdo.

"ah ah no Deidara-senpai! Tobi is a good bo- oh hello!" This Pumpkin boy aka Tobi said to you whilst walking over to you. "Konan-sama is this the new member? The Uchiha?"

"...Yes Tobi this is Masago... Don't you have things to do? Go make yourself useful!" Konan ordered, Tobi said a hyper goodbye to a wide eyed Masago and ran off.

"ugh un! Another Uchiha?" Deidara said with a hateful tone.

Konan shot Deidara a displeased look, "Masago will most likely be going on missions with you and Sasori-san in the future, don't be difficult Deidara." Konan stated.

"heh okay, are you going to the kitchen? That is where everyone bar Leader is, yeah." Deidara said as he walked towards the kitchen and Masago and Konan followed, until Konan's ring started to glow and she excused herself from you two to go to the Leaders office.

"eh, so Uchiha, what do you think of art un?" Deidara asked.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Art, well... to me, I think paintings are tedious... you've seen one and you've seen them all right?" Masago replied truthfully

Deidara stopped in his tracks, "I totally agree un! I think art is a fleeting moment of beauty, one that

is an explosion! Like my exploding clay!" Deidara exclaimed

"Like a firework..." Masago said.

Deidara looked confused, but then continued walking, and got to the kitchen door put his hand on the handle and then spoke, "For an Uchiha... You're not that bad, yeah." then opened the door and walked into the kitchen with her close behind. She didn't have time to register what the blonde had said because a white haired shirtless man interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh my Jashin! Look, it is the blonde twins! Haha, Deidara is this your girly friend ha!" The man shouted. Which earned the other three men in the room to all look at the pair.

Kisame then spoke up "Hidan-san the girl is our new member, Masago Uchiha!"

"ohh! Awesome, hey pretty lady do you have a boyfriend? Its not lady boy there is it? I can show you what a real man is like!" Hidan exclaimed with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hidan you idiot! Shut up would you." The man said next to him.

"Kakazu you old git! You shut up!" Hidan retorted

"What did you call me, runt? Lets test your immortal theory out right now." Kakazu challenged him as Hidan grabbed his scythe, but suddenly their rings started to glow.

"urg damn! Leader bloody wants us, come on you old git." Hidan said as he walked out the room. Followed shortly by Kakazu.

Masago had the most confused look on her face at this point, what children, she thought.

"eh Masago-chan! Please excuse the zombie twins, they're most annoying at their best behaviour." Kisame said.

Masago nodded to Kisame, as Deidara walked over to the fridge, whislt glaring at Itachi.

Konan came up behind her with a very short, fat, puppet like thing. That Must be Sasori-sama she thought.

"Masago-san, this is Sasori-san." Konan nodded towards him.

"Sasori-sama." said Masago as she nodded her head towards him.

Sasori nodded his head back in response, then spoke out to Deidara, "Brat, I need your assistance with a scroll, come with me now."

Surprisingly to Masago, Deidara said nothing and followed Sasori out without any smart remarks.

"Masago, You've met everyone now, Leader-sama would like to see you now." Konan said as she left the room.

"Good-luck kid!" Kisame shouted as you left the room with her.

Masago Uchiha will finally come face to face with the man who ordered her to the Akatsuki.


	4. Talks With Itachi

Chapter 4

Masago Uchiha was standing in front of the Leader of the Akatsuki. There, Konan stood by his side, as he continued to stare into your eyes.

"Uchiha Masago of the Sand, you have been brought to the Akatsuki to become one of us, if you are not willing to assist this organisation, you will die." The Leader spoke with no emotion whatsoever.

She remained silent, this man was scary, he wasn't even blinking as he stared, silence lurked in the room, was she supposed to speak? She couldn't figure it out.

"Uchiha, are you willing?" Leader spoke.

Masago nodded her head in response, fearful to even speak, as the wrong words would mean certain death.

"You're a quite one, child. Try not to fear me, I only wish to bring this world to peace, do you know why you are here Masago-san?" Leader spoke, almost sounding human.

Masago had to bite her tongue. She was nearly going to shout out, 'Yes I know why I am here! You got people to drag me here!' but she decided in her best interests that wouldn't go down well. So she bit her tongue and said.

"No, Leader-sama."

The Leader leaned back, relaxing. "Well, you where a spy for Suna, and your information gathering is at top form, Although Zetsu is a excellent spy for us, it would be better suited to have a human looking spy."

"...Human looking spy?" She asked with an eyebrow raised, 'why doesn't Zetsu look human?' Masago thought.

Konan then spoke up. "Pain-sama, Masago has yet to meet Zetsu-san."

Leader or Pain as Konan called him then made a hand sign and a weird figure started to form from the ground. Once it was fully visible Masago understood immediately why the Akatsuki needed someone human looking to spy for them, how the hell would this plant looking guy be able to close range spy?

"What can I do for you, Leader-sama." The voice asked, surprisingly polite to her ears.

"Zetsu. This will be your new partner, Uchiha Masago." Pain said.

"Uchiha? The brat doesn't look like an Uchiha." Zetsu said, but then he also said "Don't be so rude!"

Masago was confused... her partner seems to be a bi-polar plant. It also seemed that the White side of Zetsu was the polite one, and the Black side was the rude one.

"Masago-san, please to be working with you." The White side of Zetsu said respectfully. "Yeah just dont get in my way." Black Zetsu... Charming.

"Of course, Zetsu-san." Masago answered, she didn't think that it would be too smart to be on the wrong side of this guy.

"Masago, whilst you're here you'll also be working with the other members when needed, and its vital that you have training with Itachi-san so you can improve your kekkei genkai to its full ability. You've never trained will a real Uchiha before, so I am sure it will be productive." Leader spoke.

"Yes Leader-sama." she answered.

"Right well that is all. You're willing to join the Akatsuki, I know you will be a asset to this organisation, Konan can you take Masago to Itachi-san please." Pain said.

"Of course, this way Masago-san." Konan said as she started walking towards you beckoning you to follow her. Masago nodded her head to the leader and then followed Konan out into the main meeting room.

* * *

><p>Inside Leaders office his conversation continued with Zetsu.<p>

"I must ask you not to kill Masago-san, she is wanted by him." Pain told Zetsu

"By him." White Zetsu said "Anything for our leader." Black Zetsu finished off and then sunk into the ground.

'Such a waste.' Where Pains thoughts.

* * *

><p>Back outside Konan had taken Masago to Itachi's room and said she would see her later and went back to Pain's room. She wasn't really sure what to do at this point. So she opened the door to a tunnel like the one from her room, walked down the candle lit tube, and knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." Itachi's cold hollow voice came from behind the door.

Masago let herself into a dimly lit room, Itachi was sitting at his desk reading some old scrolls when he turned around to face her.

"Masago-san, how was your meeting with Leader?" Itachi asked, she wondered why he didn't use the respectful term.

"It was fine, Itachi-sama."

"Masago, please don't feel you need to be so formal with me. We're Uchihas, and I will be proud to teach you more about the clan." Itachi said.

'Yeah the one you butchered.' she though to herself, but didn't dare say something like that.

"The only thing I have been taught, Sharingan wise, was from Kakashi Hatake, from the Leaf." Masago said.

"How is are your abilities?"

"Being mentored by Kakashi, using the Sharingan to copy nin tai and genjutsu is above avarage, it was his speciality so he taught me a lot. My Insight has to be the worst, and my abilities to hypnotise and manipulate are okay, I've gotten by with them, but I think they can be stronger, I just don't know how to achieve this." Masago said, she was quite aware of the names of the foundations that make up the Sharingan, but Kakashi wasn't able to go into depts about them.

"ah, Kakashi, for not being born Uchiha, welded the Sharingan well. However the effects of using that slows him down incredibly. As you can see I have my Sharingan activated permanently, I do this by exerting my chakra levels in a way. Something I think you should learn, but it takes a lot of effort."

"I'm only half Uchiha, do you even think my chakra levels would be able to withstand that?" she asked.

"Perhaps, you have a good flow of chakra, and a lot of it, you must get that from your Uchiha bloodlines."

Masago looked to the floor. She did not know anything really when it came to her blood father, he was dead now anyway, probably killed by the man in front of her, but she felt nothing, she was from Sunagakure, and that's all she ever knew.

"I would like to go test your Insight out, we can go to the lounge to do this." Itachi said as he walked past her and out of the door, where he held it opened for her as she walked out. They walked side by side until they got to the lounge, Masago wondered why they would be training in the lounge, that's the place for the sofa and the TV... not to train, right? This was the strangest lounge she had ever seen, it was a training room, was it a joke?

"When Konan-san said this was the lounge, I thought she meant like... a lounge." Masago said.

Itachi chuckled. "Yeah, lounging isn't really on the agenda here. We just call it the lounge as an inside joke."

Masago cocked an eyebrow, Itachi just laughed. I guess these guys are human after all, well most of them anyway.

A few hours past, and Masago had already imrpoved her Insight immensly. Itachi was a very good teacher, in a different leauge to Kakashi. She could see his chakra flow quite clearly. He also showed her how to use the sharingan to read lip movements more clearly, which will come in handy with her being a spy.

Four hours into the training Kisame came into the 'Lounge' and said Hello to her, she liked Kisame, he was a funny guy. But Itachi and Kisame had to go away on a mission to capture Naruto from the Leaf village. Kisame shouted a friendly goodbye too her and even Itachi said nice goodbyes.

She left the lounge after Itachi and Kisame. And made her way to the kitchen, she hadn't eaten since Konan gave her those nice rice balls this morning, and she was starving. She walked into the kitchen diner to see Deidara eating what looked like dango. Her mouth started to water as she stared at the sweet treat.

"Hey Uchiha, un. There is more in the fridge yeah." The blonde boy spoke

"Ah, thanks..." she said as she nearly ran to the fridge.

Masago got five dango sticks with three balls on each, and sat down opposite Deidara. Who looked at her amused.

"Uchiha, un, dango is really fattening, yeah, wanna watch what you eat hmm." He chuckled.

Masago glared at Deidara, "Are you calling me fat, blondie?" she said.

"oh oh speak for yourself blonde Uchiha, un."

"...whatever, I haven't even eaten since this morning so I don't care how much fat I shovel into my face. dango tastes nice and I'm hungry." she said.

"haha hmm, whatever un, Goodnight Uchiha." Deidara said as he left the kitchen.

'Bastard' she thought as she ate the rest of the dango and left the kitchen to go to her room. All that training with Itachi had made her tiered. She stripped her clothes off, put on pyjamas and got into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p><em>AngelicEvangelion here: I wasn't going to put in any Deidara in this chapter but I decided to throw in a Dango scene at the end there :) I've updated a chapter a day so far, might not have the time to do one a day but maybe one every other day :) <em>

_Thanks to yyh-ygo-fma_ _for reviewing x _


	5. Konan Bonding and Mission Breif

Chapter 5

Masago awoke, having slept well, she got out of her bed, and made her way to the bathroom where she took a long hot shower and got dressed for the day. She really had no clue what she was supposed to do, but her stomach was calling to her, so she gradually made her way to the kitchen, where she saw Konan sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning Konan-san."

"ah, Masago, you're up early, for a teenager that is." Konan said with a smile

Masago scratched her head, "oh erm, I am not really sure of the time, there doesn't seem to be any clocks around."

"ah, well it is around 6am. Please help yourself to anything from the kitchen, you look hungry." Konan said

Masago got some breakfast items and a cup of coffee from the kitchen then sat down opposite Konan at the kitchen bar. Konan was idly folding some paper in front of her, Masago ate her breakfast as she watched Konan fold a perfect crane.

"You're very good at origami, Konan-san." She spoke in awe.

"It is my jutsu Masago-san, you see I can turn my body into paper to become a ultimate source." Konan said whilst taking a sheet of paper from her own hand. "Then with like the paper cranes I can make flying razors, to attack."

Masago stared in awe, "I've never seen something that incredible, Konan-san!"

"Come to my room I'll show you some real works of art, if you want of course." Konan suggested.

"Okay, Konan-san." Masago said with a smile, she had really started to like Konan, she wondered what a nice woman like her was doing in this dark organisation, maybe she was blackmailed into it.

She wasn't surprised to be greeted with a long tunnel before getting to a separate door to Konans room. Konan opened the door and beckoned Masago to go in first. Konans room was blues in colour, unlike her red room, the first thing she noticed however where the various folded paper objects. But the best was on a round glass table, it was a paper folded doll house, it was amazingly detailed with chairs and tables.

"Whoa this is amazing!"

Konan smiled, "Thank you."

"So, er, Konan-san?"

"What is it Masago-san?"

"Well I was just wondering how you ended up in the Akatsuki?" Masago said

"ah well, I have been by Leader-sans side for many years now, since we where children in fact. We started this organisation to protect Amegakure." Konan explained

Masago was shocked, Konan co-started the Akatsuki? But she seams like such a nice woman, to think up a murderous organisation like this was unthinkable.

"It wasn't always like this Masago-san, don't get me wrong, its only recently that the organisation has become darker, but to question my god would be unthinkable to me. He is all I have."

Masago gave Konan a half smile, "So what did it used to be like then Konan-san?"

Masago didn't know how long had passed, but it felt like hours, Konan had been telling her all old funny stories about things that had happened within the Akatsuki, from old comrades hitting on her, to them being fried by Pain minutes later. She also had opened up to Masago a lot, telling her about how she trained with one of the legendary sanins and about he being an orphan.

They'd become so close in fact they had dropped the formality.

"So Masago-chan have you ever been in love with someone?" Konan asked her out of the blue.

She blushed, "Not really Konan, I just had a stupid crush on a idiot back in Suna."

"Deidara is cute eh? He's about your age?" Konan said with a wink.

Masago went red. "Konan! He's a, a erm, well.. oh I don't know."

Konan laughed, but before she could say anything Masago got her own back by shooting a comment about her and Leader-san. In which Konan furiously blushed at, and muttered about how he was her god, and she was his angel. Masago was loving this, but was interrupted by a knock on Konan's door.

Konan got up and opened the door.

"Sasori-san is there something you need?" Konan asked politly

"Yes Konan, Masago you're needed for a meeting with me, the kid and Leader-sama, about a mission." Sasori answered

"Oh Deidara is going on this mission too?" Konan asked looking smug.

"I think so." Sasori said oblivious as Masago got up muttered a goodbye to Konan and left hiding her blush as she walked with Sasori to Leaders quarters.

For the second time Masago was standing in Pains office. This time she was standing beside Deidara and Sasori.

"Sasori" Pain spoke "Your spy Ren has some valuable information regarding a Jinchuricki in Kirigakure. It is supposed to be the six tails, which is also my target. So I need you to rendezvous with Ren, get all the information, then finish him."

"ah Leader-sama sounds easy enough, so why send three of us?" Deidara spoke up.

"Ren is quite a liar when it comes down to the information he gives." Sasori stated.

"That is why Masago is needed Deidara, her sharingan will be able to tell by Ren's internal movements whether he is lying or not." Pain explained to the blonde. "I trust you can all work as a team and make this mission successful."

"Yes Leader-sama!" Sasori, Masago and Deidara spoke simultaneously.

"Pack up for the mission and depart as soon as possible! Dismissed!"

Sasori, Deidara and Masago walked down the long tunnel to the main meeting room, this is where Sasori instructed that they needed to get their stuff together and meet back here within the hour, then disappeared off to his room.

"hm, for once a mission with the old man wont be so boring with you, yeah." Deidara smirked as he walked off to his room to get ready.

Masago thought for a minute, not about Deidara though. She was wondering just what to take on a Akatsuki mission, sure she packed for her missions back in Suna, but... ah bugger it. She walked to Konans' room, and knocked on the door.

"Hey Konan-chan, can you come help me pack for this mission?" she asked.

Konan smirked, "You don't even know how to pack for a mission Masago-chan?"

She glared at the kunoichi. "Not an Akatsuki mission."

"Yeah, yeah, all right, lets go to your room then." Konan smiled as she got up and walked together with Masago to her room.

"Packing light is essential when going on missions. The cloak you wear has various pockets to store things in such as clothes, weapons and minimal food and drink." Konan explained as she opened up Masago's cloak that was lying on the bed.

"I didn't notice the pockets." Masago said, truth was she hadn't looked twice at the thing.

"Get one change of clothes, and weapons you will need." Konan told her.

Masago did as she was instructed, and by the time Konan had gone over all the secret compartments the cloak was finished. Masago then put it on.

"whoa, its heavy!" she exclaimed.

"Obviously..." Konan smirked. "oh Masago, shouldn't you be going?"

Masago looked at the time, shit!

"er hey see you later Konan-chan!" She shouted as she ran out of her room down the hall and to the front wall of the base.

"You're late girl, and I hate to be kept waiting." Sasori said with malice.

"aha, Sasori, my man, go easy on the new girl, yeah?" Deidara said

"Shut up you insolent boy." Sasori groaned as he turned his attention to the opening of the akatsuki. He and Deidara then did some hand signs and put their palms too the wall, which then parted. Masago followed the blonde and grump down the path and was blinded by the natural light at the end.

"ha! You look so funny right now Masago-chan hmm!" Deidara laughed.

Masago finally got use to the sun and said nothing as she followed Sasori. The hidden mist village was a few days travel and she didn't want to be in the middle of Deidara's and Sasori's art wars. This was looking to be a tedious journey.

* * *

><p><em>AngelicEvangelion here, been busy this last week! I got a part time job! I think I can do a chapter a week, thats my aim now, and Ill try to make it weekend treats... <em>

_Ja! _


	6. Mission With Deidara and Sasori!

Chapter 6

"Sas-ori-dan-na!" Deidara whined.

'Oh for the love of...' Masago thought irritated. Sasori wouldn't give the time of day to Deidara, he just kept walking along in his small hunched state.

"Deidara-kun, what is the matter?" She asked.

Deidara turned and looked at her. "Sasori-danna wont let us fly to Kirigakure, and I hate walking un!"

She cocked an eyebrow. "You can... fly?"

His smile grew, "It is my art un! Watch this." Deidara said whilst he put his hands into his hip pouch and saw his palms.

"You have mouths on your palms!" She exclaimed

He smirked and said nothing, she watched as his mouths then spit out clay, and his fingers got to work on making something, whilst his other hand made a hand formation. Deidara then opened his hand flat and she could see a small clay bird, which he then threw into the air and it enlarged into a fully flying bird.

"Whoa, it is like alive."

"Hm, Sasori seams to have gotten quite ahead, lets catch up with him Masago-chan yeah." Deidara said while getting on the back of the bird and reaching a hand to her to help her onto the bird.

She was skeptical, but she took his hand, and before she knew it she was in the air.

"Whoa Masago-chan hang onto me as long as you want, yeah." Deidara said with a wink.

She scoffed, in which he replied with a laugh.

"Hey look there is my man!" He said whilst descending down to the ground. "Sasori get on man, we're not walking any more." Deidara said with a smile.

"Brat, what did I say-"

"Come on Sasori-danna we will just fly till dark and then set up camp, yeah! Then we'll get to Kirigakure by tomorrow afternoon!" Deidara retorted

Masago saw Sasori roll his eyes. "Fine, brat help me up."

Deidara let out a belly laugh, "Get up yourself hunch back!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, KID!" Sasori snarled

'Oh for Kami's sake' Masago thought whilst she lent a hand to Sasori.

"Masago-san if Deidara dies on this mission you will be my first pick for new partner, the brat is the type to die young anyway." Sasori said.

Masago was beyond irritated at this point."Fly Deidara!" She ordered.

The next few hours where silent, which Masago was grateful for, she was pretty sure Sasori was too, but Deidara, he seemed to be sulking.

"It is getting late, should we land Danna?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"Yeah."

Deidara landed in a secluded part of a forest. Then reached into his clay pockets and began moulding once more. Masago didn't watch what he made but turned around when she heard a loud poof sound. She was impressed, before her stood a large clay like house. Sasori had already made his way inside.

"Masago, are you going to stand and stare all night or are you coming in?" Deidara asked as he held the door open for her.

"This is really something Deidara-san." She said.

"Oh, back to formalities eh? And I thought we were becoming friends yeah?" He asked mocked hurt.

"Sorry Deidara-_chan_." She spoke whilst emphasising on the suffix.

Sasori then came into the hall, "I am going to rest, goodnight Masago-san, Brat." Sasori then went into what you guessed was his room.

"He loves you so much eh?" She said to Deidara.

"What? Gross! What?" Deidara stuttered.

"I was being sarcastic Dei-chan" She said with a wink.

"...Dei-chan?" He questioned.

"We're best buddies now Dei-Dei, remember?" She said with a smirk.

Deidara said nothing but went a shade of pink. 'Is he blushing?' She thought. She then looked around this shelter, there where three doors, three bedrooms she hoped...

"Hey Dei, which ones my room."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Well Masago I erm, forgot to put a spare room in... Its not what you think Its normally just me and Sasori you know yeah?" Deidara explained "The door at the top is the bathroom."

"Right well, whatever." She said as she walked into the room she would have to share with Deidara.

It was a plain room, nothing was in there, well you couldn't expect him to magic up furniture. Masago went to a corner of the room by the window, and set up a sleeping bag that was skilfully packed into her cloak by Konan. She laid down and without a word to Deidara she was asleep.

She awoke to the suns rays hitting her face, she got up, passed a snoring Deidara and used the bathroom at the end of the hall. She went back to the room to find Deidara awake. She muttered a morning and went to pack her stuff up. She then left the room to find Sasori ready to go.

"Where is the brat, be better not be still sleeping."

Masago went to answer him but Deidara got to him first.

"I am here old man lets go, yeah."

They all set out, the spy Ren was supposed to meet Sasori on a bridge in the forest. They discussed the situation whilst making their way towards the meeting point.

"Masago, you and I will go meet Ren on the bridge, it may be a trap or he may try something, so stay alert, Deidara as always you take to the sky." Sasori explained. "Have your sharingan activated before we get there, so it wont alarm him. Keep your hand on my back and if he is lying pat it."

"Right." She answered him.

"See you later, un!" Deidara said as he took off on a clay bird.

"Masago, Its time." Sasori said as they walked to the beginning of the bridge, in the far distance she could make out a figure at the other side of the bridge. They started to walk towards the centre until they met the hooded man halfway.

"Sasori-sama..." Ren spoke looking wearily at Masago.

"Ren-san, do not be alarmed by my partner, we are here in peace." Sasori spoke, "You know what I am here for, what information do you have regarding the Jinchuriki in Kirigakure."

"Sasori-sama from what I have heard it is the 6th tailed Slug demon." Ren said, as Masago noticed his heart rate racing before he added, "Other than that I am unaware of the vessel." Ren's eyes moved, he was lying, Masago tapped Sasori's back to tell him this.

"Really Ren?" Sasori cooed, "You're lying boy, and if you wish to keep your life I would start telling me what you know."

Ren stuttered, "It is a boy, nothing much is known about him, he became an outcast and is currently a missing nin, he goes by the name Utakata."

Sasori looked at Masago, she nodded her head, he was telling the truth.

"Anything else?" Sasori pressed the matter.

"Sources say that he is currently living in Tsuchigumo village." Ren said truthfully.

"I see, so that is all?" Sasori questioned.

"Yes Sasori-sama."

"Well, that is that then." Sasori said as he raised his hand.

You looked at him confused. But then a senbon flew out of his cloak and into Ren's chest, he instantly became breathless and stumbled over the side of the bridge into the fast flowing river below.

"Ah boy, Sasori-danna, he got the easy way out from your poison, hm?" Masago heard Deidara speak from above as he jumped down onto the bridge from his clay bird.

"Indeed. We have all the information we need, it is time to leave." Sasori stated as he turned around and walked back down the bridge.

"My, My, My Masago-chan he is in a great mood as always yeah?" Deidara chuckled.

She smiled at him, "Yeah..."

Deidara and Masago then followed Sasori, it was going to be a long walk back, Sasori was in a mood and didn't want to fly. In a few hours they will be setting up Deidara's clay house, until then, tedious walking.

'Oh great.'

* * *

><p><em>AngelicEvangelion: Hey peoples have had a long week! My Nana is currently in the hospital! Shes broken her hip! And I got a job! But chapters will be once a week now, I promise! :)<em>

_Bye Bye x _


	7. The Seed of Love is Planted

Chapter 7

The three Akatsuki had been walking for hours now. Masago was tired, not that she showed that on the outside. Sasori was in a bad mood, and had gone on ahead, leaving Deidara and Masago walking together behind.

"Masago, un..."

"Yes, Deidara?"

He said nothing.

"Deidara, why do you dislike Uchihas?" She asked.

"Cause they're all genjutsu using bastards un!" He replied quickly.

"Oh thanks..." She scoffed.

"Well, maybe not you, but Itachi is yeah, hm!" He tried to recover.

"Itachi, what did he do to you?" She was curious.

Deidara paused, "He is the reason I am here right now. I didn't want to join the Akatsuki, but he came, and challenged me, and I looked into his eyes and lost!"

"Oh... we're sort of similar then. I didn't want to join either but he came along and got me when I was on my way to Konohagakure." She sympathising with the boy.

"Hm, well, it gave me motive to be stronger I guess, I trained my eye to repel Sharingan, so you'd have to beat me some other way anyway, yeah."

"I'll bare that in mind."

Masago and Deidara walked behind Sasori idling chatting until it became dark and Sasori wanted the 'useless brat' also known as Deidara to set up the clay house. Deidara being Deidara forgot to put in another room for Masago again, and Sasori had slumped off to his room, leaving Masago and Deidara in the hall way of the clay house for a second time that mission.

"You forgot again, didn't you." She flatly spoke.

"Ah."

She sighed and went into hers and Deidara's room. It was really chilly and it was annoying her.

"Deidara, does this place have heating?" She questioned him eyebrow raised.

He then smirked, "I can be your heating, yeah, Masago-chan."

She wanted to slap him but he spoke again.

"I can start a fire, I just need to put a hole in the roof for the smoke."

"Can't you just make a clay chimney?"

He stared at her.

"...Maybe"

Masago sighed, and watched as the boy started to mould the chimney. It actually turned out pretty well, and they now had an open fire in their room.

"We need firewood." She stated as she went to the door.

Deidara got up and followed her out of the clay house.

"Uchiha, how old are you, un?"

"Why?" She asked as she walked to the trees to gather firewood.

"I am nineteen." He said whilst looking at her asking for the information.

"I think I am seventeen." She said pondering the date.

"You think?"

"I don't know what day it is, my birthday was due when I left the sand, so I think I am about seventeen now." She replied.

"Oh, well, erm, what was Suna like?" He asked whilst picking up some twigs.

"Deidara, what is with all the questions yeah?" She said but then realised she used one of his slurs and blushed.

He chuckled, "Cause I want to be friends, _yeah._"

"Friends..."

He nodded. "We're the only people in this stupid organisation that are close in age, un, so we should have the most in common and be friends, maybe, yeah?"

She thought, "Hidan has the same age gap as me and you, why can't you be friends with him?"

He looked offended. "You don't want to know me then, I get it, yeah..."

Masago rolled her eyes. 'Really' She inwardly sighed.

"Deidara lets go talk by the fire, I'm just cold, okay?" She offered.

He perked up. "Okay, hm!"

They both walked back to the clay house and got to their room, where Deidara set the fire up and Masago used a fire jutsu to get it going. They both then sat down on the sleeping bags next to eachother.

"So Deidara, you like art?" Masago offered the first round of conversation.

"Yeah, hm, Art is a fleeting blast." He said for the hundredth time.

"So you explode everything you make then?"

"Yeah, hm."

Silence.

"Why where you brought up in Sunagakure? Uchihas' are from Konohagakure, hm?" He broke the silence.

She thought for a minute. "I am only half Uchiha, my mother was a Suna-nin. My father wasn't able to be there for me for various reasons."

"Uchiha's are bastards hm, I told you." Deidara said.

"I guess, It doesn't really phase me, I am my mothers child, and a child of Sunagakure, the Uchiha thing is just a bump in the road."

"You said you where going to Konoha though, hm?"

Masago was reliving the events leading up to the Akatsuki, would she really of been all happy living in Konoha as the Uchiha replacement?

"It was ordered by the Kazekage. The elders knew that the Akatsuki are swarming around after him, and me being there was attracting them even more to Suna." She stated.

Silence again. This was getting awkward.

"Deidara-san, what about you, why did you leave Iwagakure?" Masago asked purely to keep the conversation flowing.

He groaned. "Back to 'san' again hm?"

Masago just stared at him. He started fiddling with his cloak, she wanted him to crack first.

"Iwa... didn't respect my art, hm."

She looked at him. "What did you do?"

He protested. "Why do you think I did anything yeah!"

Again silence, but she bared her eyes into him knowingly.

He sighed. "I might of blown a few things up, and stolen a secret scroll." He muttered the last part.

She sighed yet again. "You stole a secret scroll..."

"It is how I made my art, un. The scroll taught me how to knead my chakra into the clay yeah."

"It is pretty impressive what you can do with your clay, Deidara." Masago complemented.

He smiled. "Thanks Masago-chan."

Their eyes met, his cyan eyes reflecting the orange fire in front of them. Her eyes to him where golden orbs. He leaned in, and she froze. Masago had various thoughts flying through her head, but by the time she processed one, his lips where on hers.

...And they where still on hers.

Her heart was beating fast. She didn't understand the situation. She pulled away.

"Sorry." He said cautiously.

She looked at the boy in front of her, he was attractive to her, she couldn't lie to herself, but they where S-class criminals, in the Akatsuki, did they have time for actually having a life? She didn't think it was included in the handbook.

But then she remembered Konan. She was with the Leader of the Akatsuki, if they where in love why couldn't she explore that emotion? The leader sets the example after all.

So she lifted her soft hand towards his face, and stroked his cheek.

Deidara looked at her with those eyes.

And this time she kissed him. Softly. Nothing too daring.

"Masago, un..."

She was blushing, and he was also acting bashful, unlike Deidara's normal cocky self.

"We've crossed a line." She spoke.

"Can we walk further on this side?" He asked with none of his normal slurs.

"Perhaps." She removed her hand from his face.

He grasped her hand, and they lay down together next to the fire.

"I want to kill Itachi..." He stated.

"I wont get in the way of that."

"You're an Uchiha like him, un."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

The blanket of silence fell upon them once again.

She squeezed his hand. They where both now tired and on the brink of sleep. Before Masago was fully unconscious the blonde bomber said something unthinkable.

"I've fallen for an Uchiha, yeah."

* * *

><p><em>AngelicEvangelion Here: This chapter I jotted the summary down as "love seed planted" hehe. It took me so long to write this chapter I really got stuck on it and It was because I get to retarded with the fluffyness ^^' so Until next time dears :3<em>

_This one was for you Hev ;)_


	8. Back at the Base!

The Sand Uchiha 8

Waking up the next morning was strange, Masago was using Deidara's chest as a pillow and he had his arm around her waist. She wasn't really sure what her next move should be, but she needed to pee badly. So she sneaked herself away from Deidara's grasp and went to the bathroom. On her way back from relieving herself she met Sasori in the short hallway.

"You and the brat have both overslept. What did you do last night?" Sasori croaked out in his low toned voice.

"Sorry Sasori-san. We were up too late conversing it seams." Masago replied emotionless. She wasn't going to tell old man Sasori what really happened.

He groaned irritated. "Get Deidara and be out within ten minutes."

She nodded and went back to the room she shared with Deidara. Only to find him up, and he had packed hers and his own bags up.

He looked up and smirked at her. "I figured we overslept and packed your bag, I hope you don't mind Sasori-danna is a real bitch when you're not on time."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I just saw him in the hall. We need to go before he loses it."

Masago went and picked her cloak up and put it on herself, and then went to the door, however before she could get there Deidara's hand was on her wrist as he turned her to face him.

"Uh, Last night un..."

"I can forget it if you wish."

"No! I um mean well, yeah, hm..." He couldn't get the right words out.

She inwardly smiled at the boys idiocy and decided to take action. She pulled his wrist down and kissed him lightly. And then just left him standing there and went out to Sasori.

A few minutes later a overly composed Deidara met them both outside the clay house and without a word demolished the house in a true work of art.

"Art is fleeting, un." Deidara shot at Sasori.

"You fool. Art is eternal." Sasori said in a mellow tone.

"No no no, Danna. Art is a short moment of beauty!"

Masago looked to the sky. This was going to be a long journey back to the base.

And it was just that. Deidara and Sasori's banter about art being eternal or fleeting was really getting to her. Regardless to what had happened with Deidara last night she could have killed them both if she had to withstand another minute of it. Sasori didn't want to rest so they had been travelling for about twenty-six hours, and now the three nin were currently walking down the rock tunnel to the base.

"We report to leader then you brats get out of my sight."

Masago looked at Deidara and then back to the man who called her a brat. Since when was she a brat? Her thoughts where interrupted by them going through yet another hall and to leaders office. Where they were now standing in front of Pain, who was reading through some paperwork.

"Your mission was a success I take it?" Leader spoke without looking up from the papers.

"Yes Leader-sama. The 4th tailed jinchuriki is a boy named Utakata, He is currently a missing-nin and is said to be living in Tsuchigumo village." Sasori stated monotonously

Pain nodded still without looking up. "And everything went well with the new member and team performance?"

Sasori looked at Masago and Deidara. "Yes, everything went smoothly. Masago is a great asset."

"Very well, dismissed."

The short meeting with Pain was over and the three left without another word. Sasori left the two and sulked off back to his room. Masago heard a low growl, and looked up to Deidara, who had a tinge of pink on his face.

She smiled. "Hungry, huh?"

Deidara nodded and they both walked to the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen there was only one other person in there and that happened to be Konan. Masago smiled and went and sat down with the other kunoichi.

"Masago, how was your first mission?" Konan asked her as she looked up from the paper flower she was making.

Masago smiled. "Yeah it was okay." Deidara then placed some dango and tea in front of her and also sat down.

"And how are you Deidara-kun." Konan asked the blonde.

"Okay, un."

"And yourself, Konan-chan?" Masago spoke up politely.

Konan smiled, "I am very well thank you for asking Masago-chan."

Konan averted her eyes to her now glowing ring.

"Ah, sorry Leader wants me, see you later Masago-chan, Deidara." Konan excused herself.

When Konan had fully left the room Deidara spoke up. "Wants to do her more like." He stated as he stuck a stick of dango into his mouth.

Masago gaped at the boy, but said nothing, and ate her dango also.

"You might say nothing but you know you're thinking the exact same thing, yeah!" Deidara smirked.

Masago pointed her dango stick at the boy and tutted. Deidara saw this as the perfect opportunity to steal her dango by opening his mouth wide and removing the sticky treat from the stick.

"Hey no fair!" She exclaimed as she cupped the blondes face with her hands.

Deidara smirked dango ball still intact in his mouth. "Take it back if you want, un."

And she did. Masago put her hand on Deidara's thigh and looked into his eyes, leaned forwards, put her mouth on his, and had the dango back within seconds. She failed however in pulling away from him.

Their actions being interrupted by a loud sarcastic laugh mixed with a cough.

Masago looked up to see the blue man Kisame. And blushed furiously. She hadn't meant to take it that far, let alone be caught in the act.

"Masago-hime, Itachi-kun is waiting for you in his room, he said something about training? Should I tell him you're otherwise engaged?" Kisame said with a smile.

She stuttered. "Uh no thanks Kisame-san, I'll go right away er, bye!" Masago shot out that room so fast, her heart was racing. She couldn't be caught sucking Deidara's face again.

She made her way to Itachi's room and knocked. Itachi opened the door for her and gestured her in.

"Masago-san, I know you've only just got back from your mission, so I wanted to just spend this time going over some Uchiha history. There are a few things that are not written down in the books you should know."

She nodded, but said nothing and sat down opposite Itachi. He had a round table in his room with three chairs, she wondered why he had this but he started talking again.

"How much about our clan do you know?" The raven haired prodigy asked her.

"Only the basic history, Kakashi Hatake filled me in on that."

"Well I will go into depth about the clan."

Itachi talked to her about the clan's real history for about three hours, she learnt a lot in this time, mainly about how much Itachi loved his family and clan and Konoha. And how the clan was formed at the same time as Konoha was formed.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me Masago-chan?" Itachi asked being rather friendly. When the two had first met he called her a mistake that wasn't supposed to happen, he is such a charming murderer deep down.

"You've never told me why." Masago said referring to the massacre.

"Why... why will have to wait for another time, your ring is glowing." Itachi said whilst looking to the ring on her finger.

She looked to her hand, her ring was indeed glowing, she got up, said her goodbyes to Itachi, and left for Leaders room yet again.

She was not alone in Leaders room, Zetsu was waiting there in front of leader.

"Masago-san..."

* * *

><p><em>AngelicEvangelion here: Happy weekend everybody :) Heres the latest installment of the sand Uchiha! The next one is already half finished but you'll have to wait until the next weekend for that :)! Thank you Hev for proof reading for me! Hugs and Cuddles (Although thats so ooc for our real life selves :))<em>

_ja! _


	9. Partnered with Zetsu: Ishi Assassination

Chapter 9

She was not alone in Leaders room, Zetsu was waiting there in front of leader.

"Masago-san..." Pain spoke in greeting.

"Good evening Leader-sama." She spoke respectfully.

"It is time for you and Zetsu to be deployed together, I have a mission for you."

"Several missions actually, Leader-san" White Zetsu spoke up. "We'll be gone for four months!" Black Zetsu finished off.

Masago looked to Pain for conformation of this. He nodded his head signalling that she would in fact leaving with the plant for a third of the year.

"You two will set off like any other team, and will be given various missions on your travels. However getting to know one another's self and abilities is also important." Leader explained the situation.

"It will be a honour to be partnered with an Uchiha." White Zetsu started. "Even if she is a half-pint." Black Zetsu finished as always.

Masago nodded her head to the bi-polar plant, and once again looked at Pain.

"Leave tomorrow, you've only just got back from your previous mission, pack tonight and set out first thing, I wish you the greatest success. Dismissed."

Masago found herself back in her room, she must of wandered back here absent-mindedly, getting the news that she'd be on the road with a plant demon for four months was annoying, she quite liked the mission with Deidara and Sasori, but now she would probably not see them for the whole four months.

She contemplated going to see Konan, but she found herself to be too tired, she ended up just packing her cloak, and falling asleep.

The next morning she was up at the crack of dawn, she gathered her things up and left her room without looking behind her. She went to the entrance of the base. Masago put her hand out, and touched the stone in front of her. Suddenly the stone started to form. She now found herself with her palm resting on Zetsu's white side of his face.

She went to retract her hand but was stopped by Zetsu's black hand. She looked up to his face but then was pulled through the rock.

Masago felt strange, this sensation of travelling through a substance was like a sucking pressure all over her body. After only a few minutes she was standing outside the base next to Zetsu.

"That was my mayfly technique, it is best you get used to it Masago-san, it allows me and things connected to me to travel through the earth. During assassinations and spy missions it will act as a quick get away." Zetsu explained.

And so it began, training, travelling, and missions. It had been exactly three months and in this time Masago and Zetsu had become a perfect team. And had gathered countless information about villages, jinchuriki, and criminals. They had also assassinated hundreds of threats to the Akatsuki.

It was into their fourth month when they got a message about a village elder who had gathered way too much information on the Akatsuki and was threatening to sell it to one of the hidden villages if they didn't cough up enough cash.

Stupid elder. And of course, she will not receive a single penny. The plan is to get to Ishigakure, get inside the parliament buildings, find the scrolls, and assassinate whoever seems to be knowledgeable about the organisation.

"Where is Ishigakure anyway?" Masago wondered aloud.

"Its a small futile village in between the Land of Earth and Land of Wind. They're quickly depleting in numbers and are desperate for money to fund the village." Zetsu answered.

"Ah, right, thanks."

Zetsu smirked. "No problem Sago-chan."

'Sago?' She thought.

She laughed. "Well at least I don't look like one, Zetsu-kun."

"Whatever whatever! Lets get going!" Black Zetsu spoke up.

It took a while for Masago to get used to both Zetsu's. White was more polite than Black. It was like someone who was bi-polar, but both halves where visible to the person they came in contact with.

After three days of travelling they reached the border of Ishigakure.

"This is where we part, Masago-chan." White said.

"Ah, yes. I believe this will take us two nights. For tonight I will find a inn to stay at, and get chatting to the locals. Then tomorrow I will go into depth, I will find the elders location and discover the information they have on us. And then the next morning is when we will strike, so be ready for then." Masago explained the plan.

Zetsu nodded his head. "Yes that will work out perfectly. Lets have no mistakes. See you at dawn."

Zetsu then merged into the ground and was gone. Masago looked to the direction of Ishigakure. And then started off walking in that direction. She had already given Zetsu her cloak and any visible weapons. She needed to just be a everyday citizen in order to get in undetected. So she also did a transformation jutsu, but having the sharingan made her eyes unchangeable. So she changed her hair to chocolate brown. And she mimicked the looks of her old friend Ten-Ten. Her black eyes seemed to stand out less this way.

Masago continued on walking and finally strolled up to the village gates, where there were two guards on duty. She walked up to the guard box.

"State your business here." The guard with blonde hair asked.

"Vacation." Masago replied.

"Travelling light for a vacation, no?" The other guard asked.

"I am a traveller, I travel light by choice and just purchase any necessities in the place I end up at." She answered with a smile. Charm time.

"Okay. I just need your name and place of birth." The guard with the blonde hair asked.

Bingo. "Yano Saki. I was born in Shimogakure."

The other guard looked up. "Shimo... you're along way from home then!" He smiled.

"Yes, I couldn't stand the cold any longer! Its frost and ice all year round." Masago or Saki said charmingly.

The older men chuckled. "Well everything seems in order. Welcome to Ishigakure."

And as easy as that, she was in. Masago walked around for a hour checking the village out, before finally finding a inn to stay at. It was a small in, but traditional. She walked into the entrance and there was a old lady behind the desk.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to Ishi-Inn! How may I help you today!" The old lady greeted with a smile.

Masago smiled. "Hello, My name is Saki, I am a traveller. Do you have any rooms spare?"

"Well of course dear! I am Shina. How long will you be staying with us?"

"Two nights, Thank you Shina-san"

"Follow me dear." Shina said as she started walking up a hall.

Shina showed Masago to her room, which had traditional Japanese décor, and then left her to settle in. She looked around the room, everything seemed to be in order, and now it was time for her to gather some basic information about this place. So she left the room and made her way back to the reception desk.

"Hello dear, I hope your room is okay." Shina asked.

"Yes it is lovely Shina-san, I was just wondering if you could tell me a bit about this village, as a traveller I like to keep a journal about the places I have visited."

"Of course! I have lived here in Ishi all my life. Let me get some tea and I will tell you all the things I know about my home land! Please sit over there." Shina said as she pointed to a table set up.

Shina came back with some tea and talked for about two hours. Most of her stories where useless to Masago, but she did say some interesting things about where the village elders live and where the main tower is.

They both then retired for the night. Masago went back to her room and let sleep consume her.

The next day went fast, she awoke early, left the inn to check out the villages geography, found the tower and the complex the elders lived in, and from that planned the best escape route for after the assassination. She then watched from a tea shop who exactly went in and out of the complex, like Shina said they where all elderly looking people. One old woman looked right in her direction at one point, but Masago just drank her tea and tried to look at innocent as the traveller she wasn't. The old lady seemed to buy it at the time anyway. After her investigations where complete the day drew to its end and she retired once more.

Masago awoke at first light. It was time. She left the inn and ran to Ishi tower silently, there she broke into the main room. She was glad to see Zetsu already there.

"Found the scrolls yet?" She asked.

"Yes, In fact I have." Black answered.

"Good we need to go now to the elder complex. I couldn't figure out which elder it was who gathered this information, so I suggest we wipe them all." Masago said, she nearly laughed at herself, being with Zetsu for this long has really made her a cold hearted Akatsuki afterall.

"There is no need for that." A third voice interrupted them.

Masago whipped her head around to see the old woman who stared at her yesterday.

"I knew you where an Akatsuki. You all have that heartless look in your eyes." The old lady went on. "Come on let me see your true face!"

Masago dropped the jutsu. "You're going to die anyway." She said.

She activated her sharingan, as Zetsu merged behind the old woman and held her head, allowing Masago to force her eyes into the elders. She didn't feel pain. She was eaten by Zetsu whilst out cold. Masago wasn't that heartless after all.

"Lets go." Zetsu said as he grabbed Masago and merged outside the village. Where Zetsu then gave her cloak back to her.

They then travelled to the outskirts of Amegakure, where Zetsu merged back into the ground to report back to the precious leader.

Masago waited some time for Zetsu to come back, but when he did he had news.

"We have to go to Sunagakure..." White said cautiously.

"Suna..."

"We're taking Tobi-kun with us." Black said.

She was confused. How did Tobi get here?

"Hello Masago-chan!" Tobi shouted as he spun her around in the air.

"Kami Tobi! How did you get here so fast?" She enquired.

"Leader sent me! I've been travelling for days! Duh!"

"Anyway. We have to go to Suna. Deidara and Sasori need our assistance with the jinchuriki." Black Zetsu cut in.

'Gaara.' Masago though with regret, knowing he must be dead.

"Lets go." She said.

"Hai!" Tobi chanted.

"See you there." White Zetsu said then disappeared to leave her to deal with a very hyperactive Tobi.

'Bastard.' Where her last thoughts before chasing after Tobi, who wanted to race to Suna.

* * *

><p><em>AngelicEvangelion here: Don't have much to say this time around. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :) Give me some thoughts about it :)<em>

_ja_


	10. Armless Blonde

**Chapter 10**

Masago had been travelling with Tobi for the last two days, needless to say that was enough Tobi for a life time.

"Masago-chan Masago-chan! We're here we're here!" Tobi chanted mindlessly.

She sighed inwardly, and looked out into the deserts of Suna. "Zetsu." She spoke.

Zetsu merged in front of her almost immediately.

"They're further north than planned, in the forest." Black Zetsu spoke whilst nodding his head in the direction of the forest.

"Anything we should know about?" Masago asked, half heartedly wondering about her blonde friends safety.

"Sasori-san has been defeated." White Zetsu spoke quietly.

Masago averted her eyes to the floor.

"We need to go get his ring as conformation and also find Deidara. I am aware of his status."

"Right! Lets go Mr Zetsu! Come on Masago-chan!" Tobi shouted whilst running off into the direction of the forest.

However annoying the man-boy thing could be Masago just kept quiet and silently ran after Tobi. She believed Deidara to be dead, being Sasori's underling he wasn't as strong as him, and if Sasori was dead the chances of Deidara being alive where slim.

They where running until they got to the forest, and met Zetsu once again, apparently the fight was over, and Sasori's body was by the lake.

Masago was now standing where Sasori's final battle had taken place, it was a mess, the place had totally been destroyed.

"Eeeh! That's Sasori's true form?" Tobi said from beside her.

She looked up to a boy who looked to be just in his teens, she was amazed by Sasori's craft.

"Find the ring Tobi." Black Zetsu spoke as he joined you.

Tobi then which muttered a yes sir and ran off in search, this would probably take time.

Zetsu then spoke. "There is no sign of Deidara.".

"I'll go search the area. Find me when you're done here." Masago said as she jumped out of the cove.

She walked for what seemed like hours, until finally she came across land that looked blown up. From there she studied where the haggard land started and stopped. It was going to be a gamble to which direction she went in, as there where two possible directions Deidara could of gone in, the other direction would be the path of the enemy. She found out a little later she had chosen the wrong path.

"Masago-chan!" A female voice exclaimed.

Masago thought only for a few seconds, she knew this voice, it was her old friend Tenten from Konohagakure.

"Stay back Tenten! She is the enemy." A emotionless Neji Hyuuga spoke from her side.

Masago smiled.

"What are you so happy about!" A green flash, and a screaming Lee appeared, sweeping a kick aimed at Masago's head, which she easily dodged.

"Tell your friend to come out of hiding." Gai said as he also appeared next to Lee.

Friend, she really didn't know what he was on about. But she soon found out when an armless blonde appeared in front of her with just a kunai in his mouth to protect him.

But before she could say anything the fight broke out, and it was tricky. Masago had to constantly keep her eye on Deidara, he is a good fighter but being armless meant he was basically useless. Until they got secluded.

"Are you a clone, un?" He spoke fast.

Masago nodded in return, because before when she had to chose which way to go, her real self went off in the wrong direction, her clone however came this way.

"I am going to make a clay clone, I bit some clay from my bird before, yeah, it will blow us up and get my real self away. Where are you un?" Deidara asked.

"North."

Masago then was back north, Deidara must of blown himself up taking her clone with him. Something then caught her eye, it was bloody, she reached down and picked the object up, which she then realised was Deidara's arm!

Masago laughed, she laughed hard.

A hour later she could hear Tobi shouting about finding Deidara's arms.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Masago said whilst coming into view, smirk plastered onto her face.

"Ohhh! Masago-chan has Deidara-senpai's arm!" Tobi shouted too enthusiastic "ohh! Look Zetsu-san here is his other arm! He is most likely dead from explosion! Did you see his body anywhere Masago-chan?" Tobi laughed.

"Get your hands off, bastard." Deidara said whilst panting.

"Oh he's alive he's alive!" Tobi exclaimed.

"What happened to the Jinchuriki?" Zetsu scorned.

"I've met my quota." Deidara muttered back.

"Oh my dear Deidara you barely made it! Are you okay... Guess not!" Tobi taunted.

Deidara's face dropped.

'Oh here we go...' Masago thought.

"Tobi, even the patience of saints has its limits. Try saying something like that again and I will kill you myself, hm." Deidara started.

Tobi put his arms up in the air. "Eh! No doubt it will be death from explosion! What do you think Masago-chan?"

Zetsu stepped forward. "That's... past the limit..."

The scene that unfolded before Masago's eyes was confusing, she didn't know whether to be shocked or laugh. Deidara had wrapped his legs around Tobi's neck and muttered, "Death by suffocation."

"Right, stop that now, we need to get back otherwise you're going to be armless and useless." Masago spoke up. "Zetsu can you take him back to the base? Kakuzu will need to sew these back on to save them within the hour..."

"Right. You'll travel back with Tobi?" Zetsu asked.

She inwardly cursed. "Yeah."

"Oh right! Masago-chan! Lets go! Who can make it back first? Lets race!" Tobi shouted whilst running off into the forest.

Masago looked at Deidara. "You owe me." She said as she threw his arm to Zetsu, and took off after Tobi.

Again Masago was alone with the hyperactive brat. They where camping over night in the open forest as a inn was impossible to find, and Deidara wasn't here to build a clay house.

"So so so, you're an Uchiha Masago-chan?" Tobi started.

"Not really Tobi." She replied.

"But you have the sharingan right!"

"Yeah."

"Let me see your sharingan!" He asked.

She frowned. "Why?"

"I just wanted to see is all!"

"...Alright." Masago said as she activated her sharingan, as to what happened next she wouldn't know, she hit the ground, out cold.

She woke up the next morning with Tobi peering over her.

"Whoa! Tobi, what happened!" She exclaimed.

"Masago-chan fainted! Masago-chan must off been too exhausted to show Tobi her sharingan! Tobi is sorry!" Tobi started frantically.

"It's alright Tobi. I feel okay now. Lets just get back to the base."

"Zetsu-san is here for you! I will go back myself!" Tobi chanted as Zetsu appeared.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

"Right lets go then. Tobi, I trust you can get back okay." Zetsu addressed Tobi.

"Yes Zetsu-san!" Tobi said as he shot off into the distance.

"Lets go back" Zetsu said as he held out his arm.

Masago stepped into his chest area and Zetsu wrapped his arms around her and then merged into the ground.

They where now both standing in the main meeting room.

"Leader wishes to speak to us." Zetsu said as he started walking to Pain's room.

Masago silently followed and found herself standing in Leaders office yet again.

"You both did very well. This was a successful partnership." Leader spoke. "I take that there where no problems and you learned a lot along the way?"

"Yes sir." Masago answered.

"You'll be at the base for a while now, learning from Itachi, Zetsu will be going alone for a while now."

"Okay." She nodded her head.

"Very well... Rest now. Dismissed." Leader ended the meeting.

Zetsu stayed behind as Masago left the room. Her next mission was to find Deidara...

* * *

><p><em>AngelicEvangelion here: Sorry for the wait, Been busy with work and sickness. The next chapter I cant promise for next weekend but maybe the weekened after, ill see what I Can fit around work :3<em>

_Ja!_


	11. Healing Him

Chapter 11

Three figures stood talking in a darkened room.

"How are her eye's Zetsu?" The man with the orange mask spoke.

The younger orange haired man cut in. "Madara, you cannot have such high expectations, for such a short period of time." The acting leader of the organisation spoke, using another name for the masked man.

"She is not striving as much as you wanted in the sharingan. However physically and mentally she is strong." Zetsu told the men.

"She worked well with yourself, I presume?" Pain pondered.

"Yes very well, Leader-sama."

"She does not need to work well with people. This does not concern me. What needs to happen is training with Itachi." Madara spoke impatiently.

Pain nodded. "Very well, I will speak with Itachi, this will be sorted."

Madara ended the meeting. "Her eyes need to be ready." He warned.

As Masago was trying to find Deidara she came across Konan, the only two women of the Akatsuki decided they needed to have a catch up so they went to Masago's room which she was surprised to see it had changed.

"I hope you don't mind, Masago-san." Konan said smiling.

"I don't mind at all, but how did you get sofa's in here?" Masago wondered.

"Hidan of course, but it was getting money of Kakazu which was the real challenge." The older woman said as she went and sat down on one of the sofa's, whilst Masago sat opposite her. The younger girl was pleasantly surprised to see a plate of biscuits on the new coffee table.

"So... You're closer to Deidara, I see..." Konan started as Masago coughed on her half eaten biscuit, she however stayed quiet on the matter.

"Come on Sago-chan, it is cute." Konan taunted the younger girl.

"He's cute..." Masago started. "Made out a few times, yeah."

"Really! That is good for you though really, to have a slice of teen life however little is essential." Konan ranted. "Especially because you're both the same age nearly, and being tied to this organisation is hard."

Masago nodded. "Yeah but in a way I like it."

"Really?" Konan dug for more information.

"Well my mother died in Suna, and the Uchiha's I never knew. My only friends in Suna tried to ship me off to Konohagakure, and there was nothing there for me." Masago honestly answered.

"Well, I'm your friend now, and you have Itachi, and Tobi and Kisame, we're like one big dysfunctional family." Konan winked. "And you have Deidara too."

"Shit! Deidara, is he okay? His arms where being seen to by Kakazu right?" Masago Asked.

"I am not sure myself as to Deidara's status. Go find him. I need to see Pein anyway." Konan said as she got up off the sofa as Masago did the same, and they left her room together.

"See you later Konan-chan."

"Good Luck with Deidara, Sago-chan." Konan smirked whilst walking away to leaders room.

Masago watched Konan disappear behind the doors of leaders office and then decided to go to Deidara's room as this would be the most likely place for him to be. She walked down the long corridor and knocked on the door.

"I told you to stay away Tobi! Hm!" Masago heared Deidara shout from inside the room.

"Good thing my name is not Tobi then." Masago replied smugly.

"Come in, hm."

She opened the door and came face to chest with a shirtless Deidara. Her gaze instantly went to his arms which one had the elbow of what looked like another persons arm, and the other was sewed back on.

"Ugly, yeah." Deidara spoke.

"How are you feeling?" She asked ignoring his statement.

"It is going to take a while to fully get used to moving the limbs again, especially my fingers and mouths." Deidara Explained.

"So Tobi is going to look after you?" She said smirking.

"Unless you will..." Deidara said in a begging tone.

"But Tobi loves you so much... Deidara-senpai." Masago mocked.

"Hey when you call me senpai I don't mind it actually turns me-"

"That's more than I need to know thanks!" Masago cut him off. "Are you not cold anyway?"

"I can't put a shirt on myself, un." Deidara spoke defeated.

Masago looked at the boy. "Come here I'll help you."

He smirked. "Alright, hm."

Masago picked up a black t-shirt as Deidara came closer to her.

"Like what you see, hm?"

Masago dropped his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I would return the hug but I can't yeah." Deidara smiled sadly.

Masago then leaned in and kissed the boy. "You still owe me..." She spoke.

He leaned into her for a deeper kiss. "Does that pay my debt?" He asked.

"No." She smiled.

He moved in closer again and whispered into her ear. "We will just have to wait until my arms have recovered, un." He said seductively.

"Yeah, yeah, Casanova." Masago said whilst unwrapping her arms from his neck and picking up his shirt. "Bend down a bit." She asked him.

He chuckled but complied. Masago put his head through the T-shirt then moved to his arms, he winced in pain.

"Sorry." She said as she gently put his damaged arms through the sleeves. "So you got the one tails?"

"Yeah, hm, but Sasori-danna is dead, hm, and now I am stuck with Tobi, yeah." Deidara blurted out.

"Tobi is an annoyance, I am sure you'll blow him up Dei." Masago stated.

"Oh! Maybe you can be my partner!" Deidara exclaimed.

Masago made a sour face. "Oh, I thought I already was."

Deidara stammered. "Yeah of course! un."

She smiled. "You're partners with an Uchiha."

He sighed. "It is a shame isn't it.

"I could always have Hidan." She shot back.

"Yeah! Hm, I can always have..." Deidara trailed off.

"I am sure Tobi wouldn't mind." Masago taunted.

"I would blow you up, but I can't move my arms, un!"

Masago sighed then looked at Deidara. "Have you gotten any sleep yet?"

"No, un."

"Right well go get some sleep, rest will help your recovery."

"Okay mother."

"Very funny. See you later, okay?" Masago opened Deidara's door to come face to mask with Tobi.

"Hey! Masago-chan! Tobi is here to help Dei-Da-RA!" Tobi sung in his cheery tune.

"Alright Tobi." Masago said whilst passing the man.

"Ohhh! Masago chan! Tobi is to tell you to meet Itachi in the training room!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Alright thanks Tobi." Masago said as she walked away from Deidara's room hearing in the distance Deidara shouting at Tobi.

Meanwhile in Pain's office a long black haired man with red eyes stood in front of the Leader of the Akatsuki.

"Masago's trainign has to be completed soon, Itachi-san." Leader spoke. "He is becoming impaitent."

Itachi Sighed. "Very well."

Masago was standing in the middle of the training room when she heard the door open.

"Masago-san are you ready to evolve your sharingan?" Itach Uchiha asked.

"Yes." she answered ready to take the next step.

* * *

><p><em>AngelicEvangelion: Sorry for the maaahoosive delay :3 Thanks for reading! <em>


End file.
